weihnachtenfandomcom-20200213-history
Do they know it's Christmas
Im November 1984 wurde eine Dokumentation von Michael Buerk über die Hungersnot in Äthiopien ausgestrahlt, die bei bei dem Rockmusiker Bob Geldof eine immensen Eindruck hinterlassen hatte. Noch am gleichen Tag rief er seinen Kollegen Midge Ure an und bat ihn um Unterstützung. Aus der Zusammenarbeit der beiden wurde „Do they know it's Christmas” geschrieben und die Band „Band Aid” gegründet. Das Lied wurde am 29. November 1984 veröffentlicht und erreichte in Deutschland, Österreich, der Schweiz und dem Vereinigten Königreich die Nummer eins in den Charts. In den USA erreichte „Do they know it's Christmas” nur die Nummer 13 in den Charts. Das Lied ist in der Kategorie „Popmusik” und ist seither zweimal mit Gold und einmal mit Platin ausgezeichnet worden. Lyrics :It's Christmas time, and there's no need to be afraid :At Christmas time, we let in light and banish shade :And in our world of plenty, we can spread a smile of joy :Throw your arms around the world :At Christmas time :But say a prayer and pray for the other ones :At Christmas time, it's hard but while you're having fun :There's a world outside your window, and it's a world of dread and fear :Where a kiss of love can kill you, and there's death in every tear :And the Christmas bells that ring there are the clanging chimes of doom :Well tonight we're reaching out and touching you :Bring peace and joy this Christmas to West Africa :A song of hope they'll have is being alive :Why is comfort deadly fear :Why is to touch to be scared :How can they know it's Christmas time at all :Here's to you :Raise a glass to everyone :Here's to them :And all their years to come :Can they know it's Christmas time at all :Feed the world, let them know it's Christmas time again :Feed the world, let them know it's Christmas time again :Feed the world, let them know it's Christmas time again :Feed the world, let them know it's Christmas time again :Feed the world, let them know it's Christmas time again :Feed the world, let them know it's Christmas time again :Feed the world, let them know it's Christmas time again :Feed the world, let them know it's Christmas time again :Feed the world Band Aid Sänger :Robert "Kool" Bell (Kool & the Gang) :Bono (U2) :Pete Briquette (The Boomtown Rats) :Adam Clayton (U2) :Phil Collins (Genesis and solo artist) :Chris Cross (Ultravox) :Simon Crowe (The Boomtown Rats) :Sarah Dallin (Bananarama) :Siobhan Fahey (Bananarama) :Johnny Fingers (The Boomtown Rats) :Bob Geldof (The Boomtown Rats) :Boy George (Culture Club) :Glenn Gregory (Heaven 17) :Tony Hadley (Spandau Ballet) :John Keeble (Spandau Ballet) :Gary Kemp (Spandau Ballet) :Martin Kemp (Spandau Ballet) :Simon Le Bon (Duran Duran) :Marilyn :George Michael (Wham!) :Jon Moss (Culture Club) :Steve Norman (Spandau Ballet) :Rick Parfitt (Status Quo) :Nick Rhodes (Duran Duran) :Francis Rossi (Status Quo) :Sting (The Police) :Andy Taylor (Duran Duran) :James "J.T." Taylor (Kool & the Gang) :John Taylor (Duran Duran) :Roger Taylor (Duran Duran) :Dennis Thomas (Kool & the Gang) :Midge Ure (Ultravox) :Martyn Ware (Heaven 17) :Jody Watley :Paul Weller (The Style Council) :Keren Woodward (Bananarama) :Paul Young Gesprochene Nachrichten auf der B-Seite :Stuart Adamson, Mark Brzezicki, Tony Butler, Bruce Watson (Big Country) :David Bowie :Holly Johnson (Frankie Goes to Hollywood) :Paul McCartney Musiker :Phil Collins – Drums :John Taylor – Bassgitarre :Midge Ure – Keyboards Trivia *"Do They Know It's Christmas" ist im Vereinigten Königreich die meistverkaufteste Single aller Zeiten. *Band Aid performte diesen Song ca ein halbes Jahr später bei dem Konzert "Live Aid", welches auch von Bob Geldof organisiert wurde. Kategorie:Einzelne Lieder